1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air treatment and, more particularly, is concerned with multi-stage system for removing odor from sewage treatment related devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air treatment devices have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,733 dated Sep. 9, 2003, Pellegrin disclosed a method and means for filtering an air stream with aqueous froth. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,627 dated Sep. 15, 2009, Kijlstra, et al., disclosed a process for the removal of hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans from a gas stream. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,302 dated Feb. 26, 2002, Hallstead, Sr., disclosed an air filtration system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,307 dated Jul. 4, 2000, Dular disclosed a water filter kit for drywall dust control. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,072 dated Jan. 12, 1999, Motoda disclosed a gas suction filtration apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,933 dated Nov. 16, 1993, Greene disclosed a vent gas deodorizing system. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,487 dated Dec. 24, 1974, Perez disclosed a gas scrubber. While these air treatment devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.